kindiefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:M V Rythmking (리듬킹) - Freeze the fire
Descripción Artist : Rythmking Album Title : Rhythmking 1.0 Release Date : 2018.12.31 Genre : Electronic here Apple Music - https://goo.gl/MvvbZY Melon - https://goo.gl/Ljkeub Naver Music - https://goo.gl/tMRMkb Mnet - https://goo.gl/c45ozY Bugs - https://goo.gl/RALDFD Genie - https://goo.gl/nftTVN ■ Mirrorball Music http://mirrorballmusic.co.kr/ https://www.facebook.com/mirrorballmusic https://twitter.com/mirrorballmusic Hello This is Rhythmking, It took me a long time to release this album. I finally completed my work, Rhythmking 1.0. This is who I am. Enjoy my music! Thanks to everyone who participated in the recording, and to everyone who loves me. - 리듬킹 (Rhythmking) 1.0 1.0 앨범 소개 드디어 리듬킹의첫 번째 정규 앨범 1.0 이 공개 됐습니다. 총 11곡의 오리지날과 3곡의 Inst가 수록된 이번 앨범은 7개의 신곡, 2개의 Mash up 그리고 기존 발표했던 곡을 보강한 2개의 Album version으로 이루어져 있습니다. 리듬킹은 Simple, Progress and Independence 이 3개의 단어를 이용해 자신의 앨범을 소개하고 싶어 합니다. Simple 리듬킹은 정말 많은 얼굴을 가지고 있는 아티스트입니다. 범키와 함께한 song, about you 그리고 Butterfly같은 달콤한 어쿠스틱 R&B 음악가로 알려졌지만 그는 삼성카드, 롯데 카드, 쿠쿠, 맥도널드 등 수많은 CF의 음악을만들어낸 TV CF 음악 감독입니다. 또 블락비의 ‘눈감아 줄게’, 이블의 ‘Get up’등의 곡을 만들어온 K-pop 작곡가이기도 합니다. 그는 언제나 자신의 경력을 말하는 것보다 ’이것이 저의 음악입니다.’ 라고 간단히 자신을 소개하고 싶어 했습니다. 2016년 7월 25일 is Butterfly 부터 2017년 5월 31일 수영까지 총 2개의 더블 싱글, 3개의 미니앨범을 발표, 그리고 1년 반의 공백기 동안 30곡 이상의 미발표곡 들을 만들면서 가장 리듬킹스러운 곡을 찾아내려 노력했습니다. 그리고 마침내 그는 1.0을 통해서 스튜디오 아티스트로서의 완전한 자기 색깔을 찾았다고 말합니다. 1.0 이것이 리듬킹의 음악입니다. Progress 리듬킹은 2009년 빌보드 송라이팅 콘테스트 입상, 2010년 존레논 송라이팅 콘테스트의 일렉트로닉 부문에서 우승하는 등, 이미 10년 전부터 세계 음악 시장에 문을 두드리며 자신의 역량을 증명해 왔습니다. 이번 앨범에서도 일렉트로닉 음악이라는 커다란 틀 위에 정말 다양한 장르와 사운드들을 시도했습니다. 리듬킹은 자신만의 사운드를 만들기 위해 악기의 프리셋을 사용하지 않기로 유명합니다. 그가 사용한 모든 소리들은 악기의 초기화에서 부터 만들어진 세상에 하나뿐인 사운드입니다. 참여한 가수들의 레코딩 퍼블리싱 계약 문제 때문에 앨범 크레딧에 피쳐링 아티스트들의 이름을 공개할 수 없었지만 미국 메이져 음악신에서 왕성히 활동하는 가수들로 구성되어, 감상자는 신선함과 더불어 풍성한 사운드에서 오는 진한 음악적 풍미를 즐길 수 있습니다. 또한 자신의 음악을 국내에 국한하지 않고 전세계 누구나 즐길 수 있도록 하기 위해 영어가사를 채택했습니다. 자신이 상상한 소리에 다가가기 위해 Justin Bieber, Jeremiah, Gallant, Usher등의 곡들을 믹스하고19번의 그래미 우승을 한 Ken Lewis가 믹스를, Shawn Mendes, Imagine Dragons, David Bowie, 21 Savage의 앨범을 마스터링하고 6번의 그래미 우승을 한 Joe LaPorta가 마스터링에 참여하여 앨범의 완성도를 더욱 높였습니다. Independence 리듬킹은 자신의 목소리 역시 악기라고 생각해, 자신의 음색에 맞는 음악을 프로듀싱 했고 그렇게 만들어진 노래가 ‘Gossip’과 ‘Unfair’입니다. 또한 진정한 창작이란 남에게 의지하지 않고 스스로 모든 것을 해결할 수 있어야 한다고 생각해 전곡의 작곡, 작사, 편곡에 참여했으며 8곡을 믹스, 4곡을 마스터링 했고 모든 악기도 직접 연주하고 녹음했습니다. 이같은 각고의 노력 끝에 1.0을 완성하였으며, 이제 자신은 어떠한 상황에서도 자신의 음악을 만들고 지킬 수 있는 능력을 가지게 됐다고 말합니다. 맺음말 리듬킹에게 1.0 앨범은 1집의 완성이 아닙니다. 1.0이라는 앨범 타이틀의 의미처럼 OS가 업그레이드 되듯 앞으로 퍼포먼스를 위한 음원들을 계속 발매하면서 스튜디오 아티스트로서뿐만 아니라 퍼포머로서 자신의 색깔을 찾고 활동할 계획입니다. 그의 음악이 어디까지 발전해 나갈지 관심을 두고 많이 응원해 주시기 바랍니다. ■ More about Rythmking http://room24ent.com/ https://www.youtube.com/user/rhythmkingkor https://www.facebook.com/rhythmkingband/ https://twitter.com/rhythmking24 https://blog.naver.com/room24ent Categoría:Vídeos